


Seeking: Draco Malfoy

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows Draco wants him, but is too nervous to do anything about it.  He decides to place a sex ad to lure him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking: Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Seeking: Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689135) by [deardeay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay)



> Written for [ Draco Tops Harry 2012 fest](http://dracotops_harry.livejournal.com). Thanks to [](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[**icicle33**](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/) for the beta! You're amazing! Also, thanks to the mods for putting this wonderful fest on, as well as letting me change my prompt last-minute when I realized my original fic wouldn't work! Also to [](http://tabitha666.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tabitha666.livejournal.com/)**tabitha666** for creating such a fantastic prompt!

**Seeking: Draco Malfoy**  


Hermione glanced up from the large tome in front of her and asked, "Are you done yet?"

Harry looked up from the parchment and sighed. "Not so much," he responded, hanging his head. "I just can't think of what else to write."

"Well, you KNOW he likes you. You KNOW he likes his men to be tied up. What else is there to think of?"

Harry set his quill on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. "I don't want a bunch of kinky blokes at my Floo day and night. I need to make it so only HE will be into it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And you are SURE that you want to go through with this?"

"For the last time, yes. We've been playing this game far too long."

"The 'you two go out drinking and stare into each other's eyes' game?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "Not to mention the handjob I gave him in the bathroom at the Leaky Cauldron. He doesn't remember it though, he was too far gone."

"So naturally, your idea to woo him is to place an ad in the next edition of WandWorks?"

"You're the one who suggested it. You saw him reading it last week, right? He even looked in the ads, _under the kinks section,_ " Harry said, explaining this as one would to a child.

"I get it, I suppose. I still find it hard to believe that Draco peruses the sex ads of a gay wizard magazine."

Harry shrugged. "If that wand fits…"

Hermione chuckled and moved over next to him. "You need to make it specific. You know he flaunts his Dark Mark all over the place."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's such a tragic war hero. So...I should play that up? Attention ex-Death Eaters: I want _you_ to fuck me."

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "They're obviously still around. Draco reads the ad pages. He would love to have sex with someone who gets turned on by the Dark Mark."

"So I should use the Dark Mark to entice Malfoy?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well, for lack of better words, yes. In your ad, put that you have a kink for a man who has been tattooed by the Dark Lord and you want to re-enact a prisoner scenario."

Harry winced. "Do you think he would go for that?"

"Why not? We know he's a top and likes to roleplay. He shows off his Dark Mark like it's a battle wound. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

After ten minutes of lengthy discussion and editing, Harry and Hermione looked upon their finished masterpiece:

>   
> 

**Captured Prisoner Seeking Torture Partner**  


> > Captured Order member, stowed away in the dungeons of a Death Eater location, prepared, lubed, and ready for your hot cock pounding inside me. Tall, slender, and yours for the taking.  
Seeking a Death Eater who has secretly lusted over me for years. You have been instructed to torture information out of me, and you may use ANY means necessary.

> >   
_Only those with real Dark Marks need apply._   


> "If that won't entice him, nothing will," Hermione said with grim satisfaction and turned to Harry. "How do you know that once he sees that you're the one who posted the ad, he won't turn around and leave?"

Harry clapped his hands. "I'll be blindfolded the entire time. Then, when I reveal myself after that spectacular sex, he'll have no choice but to admit his feelings for me."

"You're leaving a lot up to chance, aren't you? He's a Slytherin. He won't like being manipulated."

"He'll get over it once he fucks me," Harry replied confidently.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, Harry, I wish you the best of luck."

**

The ad ran for two weeks in WandWorks. Harry paced nervously by his Floo each night, desperately hoping Malfoy would contact him. The sexual tension between the two of them had been unbearable for the past few months. Harry worried that Malfoy thought he was just making drunken mistakes and that Harry didn't REALLY want him. Several weeks ago, they frotted against each other in the bathroom and every time they took shots, they ended up snogging like a couple of randy teenagers.

That was fine and all, but Harry preferred to remember the conversations they had before the snogging. Malfoy was a prat, but he was an _endearing_ prat. Harry had started to look forward to the quips they exchanged at work.

A particular conversation Harry recalled quite fondly was one in which they discussed the benefits of leg shaving. Both found it to be an easy way to stay comfortable under hot and stuffy robes. While everyone else poked fun at Harry for it, Draco had endorsed it with a playful glint in his eye.

Harry couldn’t stand it any longer. It was clear that Draco had feelings for him; he was just too shy to admit it unless he was drunk. And even then, all he did was give into his physical urges. No, if Harry could corner him after a bout of fantastic shagging, they could get together.

The Floo came to life. Harry jumped, practically falling off the couch. "Sir?" the voice asked.

"Yes? Are you from WandWorks?" Harry asked excitedly, then slapped himself for behaving like a schoolboy. He needed to calm down.

"You have a response to your ad. Number 2983757, correct? You asked to remain anonymous, so this is why we are contacting you now."

"Can you verify that he meets all of my requirements?" Harry asked.

"He carries the Dark Mark, yes," the man replied, judgment dripping in his voice. "He was hoping you would be amenable to tonight at 9 PM. Will that work for you?"

Harry squealed in delight, and then attempted to mask his excitement with indifference. Clearing his throat he said, "Yes. I accept his offer. Tell him that my door will be unlocked and I expect him to be in character from the moment he walks in."

The man nodded. "Anything else?"

"Tell him - tell him that he is not allowed to remove my face cover."

"Very good." The fireplace gave a crackle and the man disappeared under the flames.

Harry glanced around his living room and immediately regretted agreeing to a meeting time so soon. This would take quite a bit of wandwork to turn his quarters into a dungeon.

**

"The Dark Lord has told me you have information," Harry heard a voice whisper smoothly into his ear.

Harry shivered. After covering his walls in damp bricks and installing a pair of shackles on one of them, he had removed all of his clothing except for a pair of silk black pants. Then, he had taken one of his black pillowcases and stuck his head in it, a belt wrapped around his neck to hold it in place. He had only been waiting 10 minutes in silence, painfully erect and hoping Draco would show soon. He was not disappointed.

"Never," Harry spat. "I would _never_ betray the Order."

Long fingers ran down his back, sending fierce chills down Harry's back. "We'll see about that."

Draco's fingers squeezed him harder, certain to leave bruises wherever they touched him. The pressure suddenly left him. Before Harry could feel more longing, a piercing pain sliced against his stomach. A rather powerful Stinging Hex.

"There's plenty more where that came from; now tell me, where does the Order plan on attacking next?" the voice drawled, his lips brushing against Harry's cheek. The cloth from the pillow rubbed against him, and Harry wished he could feel Draco's lips on his cheek instead.

Before he could focus on those lips though, the hands returned, tracing the mark the wand had surely left on him. "I won't say anything," Harry breathed, his chest tightening as he felt the tip of a wand press into his flesh.

"You're already tied up, you piece of shit, I've got my wand here, ready to torture you into admission. I would hate to hurt your pretty little body just for some information."

"Do it," Harry hissed, pressing up against the tip of the wand. "That's all you Death Eaters ever think about, isn't it? Serving your _Master_?"

Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulled him closer. "I'll be serving more than just my Master tonight. I'm going to get something myself." Draco shoved Harry back against the wall, causing his skin to scratch against the uneven brick and wince in pain.

"Do your worst," Harry said tightly. "I'm not afraid of a little torture."

The wand flicked up to Harry's chin. "You'll be sorry you said, 'little.'" The belt tightened around his neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to deprive you COMPLETELY of air. I still want to hear you moan when I come inside you."

He moaned when he felt Draco's fingers sliding under the straps of his pants. "You dirty little cunt, you like the idea of a big bad Death Eater inside of you, don't you? You want me to fuck your brains out. You want a slimy Death Eater to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for days."

"Yes," Harry cried. "I want you to fuck me."

Lips found themselves clamped tightly around Harry's left nipple. He cried out, both in pain and pleasure as Draco bit down. He struggled against his chains, wanting more body contact. "Please," he begged.

"Not until you tell me where the Order is striking next," Draco demanded through licking Harry's nipple, his tongue flitting up and down.

"They want - to find - Mulciber," Harry panted, barely able to think.

The sucking stopped. "Is that all?" Draco asked, slipping a finger down Harry's crack. He tightened his arse around Draco's finger.

"I won't tell you anything more," Harry said flatly.

The finger pushed its way roughly into him, expertly hitting Harry's prostate. Harry came then and there with a scream, emptying himself into his pants.

Draco's free hand slapped Harry across the face. "Did I give you permission to come?" he asked sharply. "You will be sorely punished for this."

Harry writhed against the shackles, spent and exhausted. "Oh, I hope I am."

The finger in Harry's arse moved in deeper, and then pulled out quickly. Harry braced himself, and then felt three fingers slamming into him. "Fuck you."

"Shouldn't you be saying, 'Fuck me'?" Draco asked, tweaking Harry's nipple with his free hand.

Harry was grateful for the shackles that held him up, as his legs completely lost control. Draco knew how to maneuver his fingers inside Harry, so there was just the right amount of both pleasure and pain.

"Already hard again, you filthy blood traitor?" Draco scoffed, yanking his fingers out of Harry. His fingers found Harry's throat and he pressed him against the wall even harder. "Tell me, you little slut, why should I fuck you when that's all you really want?"

Harry struggled to breathe. "I - I -" Draco's fingers loosened their grip. "Because that's all you really want, too," he said bravely. "You've wanted me for years, I know it. I’ve felt your stare on the back of my neck and I know how much you enjoyed snogging me. It wasn't just a drunken exchange, was it?"

The fingers sharply dropped from Harry's neck. Harry froze. "Draco, wait."

"What for, Potter?" Draco shot back. "Did you lure me here as part of your little fantasy? Foolish me, I fell for your trap." Harry could hear the humiliation in his voice.

"I'm tied up, my face is covered, and I'm in sticky silk black pants. Can you at least untie me and take this bloody pillowcase off so we can have a decent conversation?"

The pillowcase was ripped off his head, and Harry stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, the man he had been in love with for many years. He wore his Death Eater robes. His hair was rumpled and Harry could see the outline of his arousal in his trousers. He looked miserable. "Spit it out," Draco said, crossing his arms.

Harry looked up at him. "Aren't you going to get these handcuffs off me?"

"Not bloody likely."

"Fine. Draco, I'm sorry I tricked you. I - I couldn't think of any other way to get you to notice me," Harry said, searching Draco's face. He looked away. "Come on, Draco, answer me."

"Notice you? Of course, I notice you! How can anyone not? You have the most delicious arse anyone's ever seen!" Draco burst out. "But I'm Draco Malfoy, the easy-to-fuck Death Eater! How could someone like _you_ want to be with someone like me?"

Harry laughed. Draco looked furious, but Harry quickly said, "I want to be with YOU. I've wanted you since our school days. These past few years, I've wanted nothing more than to feel you inside of me. You have to know that I would have done anything to get that, just once. Draco, I'm in love with you."

The words hung in the air for several tense moments. "Potter, you're such an idiot. You can't just be shackled to the wall and tell me you love me."

Harry opened his mouth to do more begging. Before he could get any words out, Draco's lips fastened around his, his fingers tightly gripping Harry's arse and pulling him closer. Harry let out a moan through Draco's lips and pressed himself against his trousers. "Please," he whispered. "I need you inside me."

Draco slid Harry's pants down, then turned him around, slamming his chest against the wall. "Remember, I'm still an evil Death Eater," he murmured in Harry's ear and then dropped to his knees. Without hesitation, he pulled Harry's soaking pants down, spread Harry open and traced a path along his crack with his tongue.

Harry loved rimming. It was the most intimate of actions someone could perform for a lover. His cock jolted at the feel of Draco's wet tongue, teasing him as it flicked against his opening. Harry turned his head into the wall, burying his face in his arm as he tried not to scream.

Harry could not believe how lucky he was. That, this gorgeous bloke was rimming HIM. The fact that this prat wanted to be with him made him giddy with excitement, but this? This was nearly too much. For so long he had waited for _this_ moment, and now he was unsure how to enjoy it properly.

He felt Draco grasp both his cheeks, pull them apart, and press his tongue into Harry's opening. He writhed against Draco's skillful tongue, willing him to go deeper.

But the bastard pulled away. Harry let out a wanton sigh. "Please," he moaned.

Harry looked down at Draco, who was licking his lips. "Just savoring it," he said nonchalantly, and then ambushed Harry's hole again.

This was far more intense than before. Draco's fingertips were squeezing his hips with bruising strength. He lapped and sucked with a fierce rhythm, thrusting his tongue in and out of Harry's hole. Several times, Draco gasped for air, shortly before attacking him once again.

Harry couldn't help but think of how much this meant for both of them. With this act, he belonged to Draco and Draco belonged to him. He had been in love since his fourth year at Hogwarts and it had taken nearly 10 to figure it out. No longer did he have to sit at the bar, hoping Draco would show; that there was a remote possibility that they could drunkenly snog.

Draco paused and Harry turned, trying to look behind him. "Why did you stop?" Harry demanded.

"I'm going to fuck you right now. Like this. Unprepared, with just the spit from my mouth."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Ask?" Draco said with his patented sneer, pushing him against the wall again. "This _is_ Death Eater sex after all."

"Harry grinned. "You'll have to give me the best orgasm of my life to get me to tell you any more," he said, taking on his prisoner role again.  
"That sounds like a challenge. In that case, it looks like we'll need to change positions," Draco murmured and spun Harry back around to face him.

He lifted Harry and pressed him against the wall. Harry quickly wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, clinging to him tightly.

Draco swiftly opened up his robes, revealing his erect cock. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance and slid his way inside. Draco pushed firmly, pausing a bit to wait for Harry's muscles to relax, and then pressed a bit more. Harry winced at the burning sensation as his body opened up to something larger than he was used to.

A minute later, Draco was fully sheathed inside Harry. He began to move tentatively at first, but Harry thrust himself forward, urging him to go harder.

It was bliss. Draco fucked him with a slow rhythm, building up in intensity and pressure as time went by. He reached down and grasped Harry's aching prick. Harry let out a cry. He knew this wasn't going to last long. Draco had been worked up all evening and due to Draco's skill in fucking, he was getting closer by the second.

Draco came first, fast and hard. His knees buckled, but he clasped his hands to the wall to hold himself up as he filled Harry with his come. The heat and force of Draco's orgasm was enough to send Harry over the edge as well. He clung to Draco's chest, crying out promises of love as he came.

It was silent as both men tried to catch their breath. Harry was the first to speak. "You're still in your Death Eater robes."

"I am," Draco panted. "If you have a problem with that, remember that my dick is still in your arse."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. "I have no problem with either of those statements."

**

Draco slid into the booth and nodded at the person sitting in front of him.

"I told you I could do it."

"Okay, okay Granger. You win. You convinced Potter to admit his feeling for me," Draco replied, holding up his hands in defense. "I'll admit, I had some doubts coming to you, but I figured if there was anyone who could help me get this done, you would be the one to do it."

Hermione nodded. "Even I agree, it was a longshot. But you know him so well! He bought the Death Eater idea so quickly, I thought for a second that he was calling my bluff!"

Draco smiled and took a chip from Hermione's plate. "I just needed you to plant the idea in his head and he would take care of the rest."

"Draco, there's one thing I need to ask. Why didn't you just tell him you loved him?"

"The same reason he wouldn't do it in a normal situation," he responded.

"You were scared he didn't really return your feelings," Hermione teased.

"Shut it," Draco sniffed. "I'm sure you lot are happy now though. You don't have to hear Potter's constant mooning over me anymore."

She shook her head. "If anything, it's increased. Whatever you did to him last night left him in quite the tizzy."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco responded, then stood up. "Well, I'm off. I am meeting Potter for lunch."

"Have fun, lovebirds." Hermione grinned, and then looked at Draco's retreating back. While she wasn't sure what exactly had gone on between the two of them that night, she knew it was successful. What a plan it had been.

FIN

  


.


End file.
